Dark Shadows: The Return of Laura Collins
Category:Storylines "The Return of Laura Collins" is the unofficial name given to a storyline from the 1966-1971 daytime gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. It began with episode 123 in 1966, which was the introduction of the character of Laura Collins, and lasted until the character's seeming destruction in episode 191 in 1967. A total of 68 episode took place between in between, many of which involved this storyline. Laura Collins was the human incarnation of a mythological creature known as a Phoenix that had the ability to rise from the ashes of it's demise. After having been gone for many years, Laura Collins returned to Collinsport, Maine in an effort to lay claim to her ten-year-old son, David Collins. Episodes # Dark Shadows: 123 # Dark Shadows: 124 # Dark Shadows: 125 # Dark Shadows: 126 # Dark Shadows: 127 # Dark Shadows: 128 # Dark Shadows: 129 # Dark Shadows: 130 # Dark Shadows: 131 # Dark Shadows: 132 # Dark Shadows: 133 # Dark Shadows: 134 # Dark Shadows: 135 # Dark Shadows: 136 # Dark Shadows: 137 # Dark Shadows: 138 # Dark Shadows: 139 # Dark Shadows: 140 # Dark Shadows: 141 # Dark Shadows: 142 # Dark Shadows: 143 # Dark Shadows: 144 # Dark Shadows: 145 # Dark Shadows: 146 # Dark Shadows: 147 # Dark Shadows: 148 # Dark Shadows: 149 # Dark Shadows: 150 # Dark Shadows: 151 # Dark Shadows: 152 # Dark Shadows: 153 # Dark Shadows: 154 # Dark Shadows: 155 # Dark Shadows: 156 # Dark Shadows: 157 # Dark Shadows: 158 # Dark Shadows: 159 # Dark Shadows: 160 # Dark Shadows: 161 # Dark Shadows: 162 # Dark Shadows: 163 # Dark Shadows: 164 # Dark Shadows: 165 # Dark Shadows: 166 # Dark Shadows: 167 # Dark Shadows: 168 # Dark Shadows: 169 # Dark Shadows: 170 # Dark Shadows: 171 # Dark Shadows: 172 # Dark Shadows: 173 # Dark Shadows: 174 # Dark Shadows: 175 # Dark Shadows: 176 # Dark Shadows: 177 # Dark Shadows: 178 # Dark Shadows: 179 # Dark Shadows: 180 # Dark Shadows: 181 # Dark Shadows: 182 # Dark Shadows: 183 # Dark Shadows: 184 # Dark Shadows: 185 # Dark Shadows: 186 # Dark Shadows: 187 # Dark Shadows: 188 # Dark Shadows: 189 # Dark Shadows: 190 # Dark Shadows: 191 Cast Production crew * Dan Curtis - Creator * Art Wallace - Developer * Robert Costello - Producer * Robert Cobert - Composer Directors * John Sedwick * Lela Swift Writers * Malcolm Marmorstein * Ron Sproat Plot threads Notes & Trivia Home Video * Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series * Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 4 * Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 5 * Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 6 Related categories * * /Images * /Episodes * /Characters * /Miscellaneous See also External Links References ---- Category:Dark Shadows: The Return of Laura Collins/Miscellaneous